


Girls Day!

by lancetcabin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, Multi, My First Fanfic, girls day - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancetcabin/pseuds/lancetcabin
Summary: The Doctor decides to have her first ever Girls Day with her girls!
Kudos: 8





	Girls Day!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sammie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammie/gifts).



A swirl of luminescent particles pulsed with gentle light in front of Yaz’s sleeping face. The flecks slowly grew brighter until she opened her eyes. 

“Good morning, TARDIS” she said through a satisfied yawn. In reply the particles faded away and her bedroom wall lights swelled to a comfortable level.

There was a crash somewhere in the depths of theTARDIS, and the Doctor stuck her head through Yaz’s bedroom doorway, “Oh good! Yaz is up! Would you like any breakfaAAAAA…” her question turned into a scream as something pulled her backwards and slammed the door.

Yaz’s eyes went wide and she struggled with her twisted bedsheets and blankets as she called out, “Doctor! Are you alright?”

Before she could free herself, there was lots more crashing and the buzz of the Doctor’s sonic screwdriver. The bedroom door opened again with the Doctor’s head hanging upside down from the top of the frame, “Oh I’m fine! Got this bit of trouble completely managed… nearly… Ryan is out playing basketball with his mates and Graham is at some busdriver… thing… it’s just you and me! So I was thinking we should have a proper Girls’ day, yeah? I’ve never had one of those before… that I can remember… You get up and get ready while I finish dealing with this grumpy Talderwaak and then weEEEAAAAAA…” The Doctor’s head swept up above the doorframe and the door slammed again.

Yaz was used to this sort of morning. The Doctor said she had it managed, and that usually meant she did… usually. Yaz considered going out to help the Doctor, but a bath sounded lovely. So she took a bath! And put her hair up in a messy ponytail. AND put on her most comfortable lounge-around clothes! It was to be a Girls’ Day afterall.

*****

By the time Yaz was ready there were breakfast smells wafting from the direction of the TARDIS kitchen. Some were quite pleasant, some were not. She started walking that direction, taking stock of changes to the hallways (the TARDIS always seemed to be changing a bit from day to day); a gouge taken out of one wall, a burn mark here or there, a puddle of some kind of purple slime that she side-stepped, some claw marks leading into the console room, and other remnants of the Doctor’s “managing” the Talderwaak. The TARDIS lit up each section as Yaz passed through, and dimmed them as she moved onto the next.

As she reached the kitchen she could hear and then see the Doctor flailing about, making breakfast. There was a spread of various breakfast foods (and some decidedly non-breakfast foods) on every available surface. Doughnuts, sausages, waffles, pancakes, a pile of apples, oranges and bananas, jellybeans, jelly babies, jammy dodgers, Custard Creams, Nutella, a half-eaten bag of kettle corn… The Doctor was stirring some sort of batter in a bowl with one hand, pouring juice into a glass with another, and closing the refrigerator door with her foot. “Morning sleepyhead! I’ve made tea, some muffins… which are burning” she opened the oven and whisked them out, “and coffee! I think… it seems rather… thick…” She poured herself a cup, and took a swig. Her eyes went wide and she muttered, “You might want to add a bit of cream to it…”

Yaz took the coffee mug out of the Doctor’s hands and said, “You do not need any caffeine. Breakfast looks lovely,” she grabbed an apple and a cup of tea, “So what do you have in mind for our Girls’ Day?”

The Doctor’s eyes lit up! She dropped the spoon and bowl onto the only available surface (the top of the refrigerator) and grabbed Yaz by the elbow (her hands were full). She looked Yaz in the eyes and said, “I am so excited for Girls’ Day! We are going to watch movies, eat popcorn and ice cream and… fish and chips… and do some face masks and braid each other’s hair and…” a blue light above the door started pulsing. Yaz knew that meant somebody was waiting at the front door of the TARDIS.

“Oh!” exclaimed the Doctor, “I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve invited a few more ladies for Girls’ Day!” She grabbed Yaz by the hand and pulled her all the way to the front door of the TARDIS. She opened the door and Yaz saw two unfamiliar faces.

“Hello sweety!” said the curly haired woman in a long trench coat. She planted a loud kiss on the Doctor’s cheek and then walked into the TARDIS, giving Yaz a wink as she sashayed by.

“Yaz, that’s River Song… she’s my wife.” The Doctor said, a little late on the introduction.

“Wife?!” Yaz asked, raising her eyebrows, but not very high. Nothing the Doctor did surprised her that much anymore.

“It’s complicated… another face… other faces ago…” Her eyes went wide, “I’ve lost my wedding ring! River’s going to be upset…” Then she looked up and her face and mouth scrunched up, “Or she won’t… I can never tell with that one.”

The other woman’s face seemed to be constantly shifting between utter delight, panic, anger, and… gassy? She greeted the Doctor with a, “Hello bosom chum! You’ve finally grown bosoms!” She slugged the Doctor on the shoulder, cackling at her own joke. “And who’s this then? A new pet?” She grabbed Yaz by both hands and looked her in the eyes, her face gravely serious, “She’ll break your heart and be on her way to the next bit of fun.” Her face broke into a wide, toothy grin. “So you best get while the getting’s good!” She whirled around and grabbed the Doctor’s face with both hands, and planted a big, wet, Bugs Bunny-style kiss on the Doctor’s lips.

The Doctor pushed her away and said, “Hello Missy. Glad you could join us!”

“Of course,” Missy said walking into the TARDIS and waving the Doctor’s pleasantries away with a trailing hand, “After all, what’s a Girls’ Day in without a nemesis or two?”

Yaz arched an eyebrow at the Doctor, “Nemesis?”

The Doctor smiled and said, “Missy and I go way, way, WAY back. She’s sort of my best frenemy. And she’s right! For a proper Girls’ Day you need all of your besties! And they’re all here now! Well… all the ones that could make it at this particular time… and place… and dimension…”

The Doctor did an about face and marched into the TARDIS, dragging Yaz behind her. She marched straight up to Missy and began herding her into the TARDIS’s outfit closet. Missy had come to Girls’ Day wearing a plum skirt suit with a jacket and an umbrella. The Doctor told her that while her outfit was lovely, it was definitely not the sort of thing to wear to a proper Girls’ Day. She shoved her into the outfit closet and told her she couldn’t come out until she was in some comfy pajamas or leggings or some kind of loungewear. Then she eyed the River’s trench coat. River assured her that she’d come prepared. She opened her trench coat and let it fall to the floor revealing a nighty that Yaz thought looked more for seduction than lounging. The Doctor’s face lit up and she told River that it was perfect. River smiled and winked at Yaz again. Yaz was not sure what to make of the Doctor’s wife.

Missy soon reappeared with a look on her face akin to a teenager who had put on the ugly outfit that was a present from Grandma.. She motioned with both hands up and down at the t-shirt with the Kpop band Red Velvet on it and a pair of bright pink workout shorts. The Doctor applauded and Missy did a stoney-faced curtsy, and plodded off to the kitchen.

“Back in a mo’!” The Doctor said with a self-satisfied grin. She rushed into outfit closet and re-emerged two seconds later wearing an orange Care Bears pajama top (with a rainbow on it) that looked like it had been washed many, many times and a pair of sky blue pajama pants that did not go with the Care Bears top, but was also covered in a pattern of rainbows. She was also holding a stuffed shark named Seb.

And without further ado, the Doctor ushered them all to the TV room.

******

A few hours later they were an episode away from finishing the A and E version of “Pride and Prejudice”. Yaz had a french braid in her hair and a new pizza sauce stain on her favorite sweats. Missy had a mud mask on half of her face and a dab of each kind of make-up from the kit the Doctor had provided on the other half. A couple braids stuck straight down from the back of her head. The Doctor had two stubby ponytails for they had discovered, to her dismay, that her hair was simply unbraidable. She got over it quickly when River agreed to let the Doctor put all of her beautiful hair into haphazard braids all over her head.

River was laying sideways on a couch with her head in the Doctor’s lap. The Doctor had her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth as she finished the last braid, broke a hair tie as she was trying to loop it tight enough, and then got the second one to work. “All done!” She exclaimed with a smile. River sat up and admired her new ‘do in an elaborate hand mirror.

“Well done, Sweetie! You put in so much hard work.” River said, patting the Doctor on her knee. The Doctor beamed.

Missy scowled at the TV and shouted, “Ugh… I hate this version. It’s so long! I’d much rather watch the Keira Knightly version. That’s at least got a swing in it!”

The Doctor held up a hand and said, “When Jane Austen and I had a marathon and binge watched all of the adaptations of her books in a row… well, all of them made up to the year 3025… she said that this was her favorite. Although that might’ve been only because she fancied this Bingley.”

Yaz sat up straight and asked, “Jane Austen fancied him?”

A sneaky smile crossed the Doctor’s face, “Oh yeah… said he was quite handsome… Oh! Let’s talk boys! That’s a proper Girls’ Day thing, right?”

They all agreed to talk boys, but nobody was willing to start.

The Doctor scrunched up her face and said, “Um… that Colin Firth is a good looking bloke!” Everyone nodded in half-hearted agreement. “Though Jane said he didn’t look anything like Darcy should look…”

“I think he looks like your Uncle who taught you how to drive and let you drink at his house so you didn’t give yourself alcohol poisoning somewhere else…” Missy said, ever the contrary Mary. “I like Mr. Bennet better!”

“How about you?” Yaz asked River.

River smiled to herself and said, “I prefer the ‘Lost in Austen’ adaptation…”

“We’re not talking about movie adaptations,” the Doctor said, rolling her eyes, “We’re talking about boys! Let’s see… what boys do we know… Oh! I’m told Rory Pond is handsome!”

“Yes, my father is known for his good looks,” River deadpanned, giving the Doctor a smile that said she did not want to talk about her father as a “boy”.  
“Who else… I guess Jack Harkness is a boy…” the Doctor said, grasping at straws.

“Jack Harkness is a right bastard!” Missy shouted, “Which is exactly how I like them.”

“I… don’t him very well…” Yaz admitted.

The room went silent.

“Well,” River said, getting up, “I think it’s as good a time as any to get this out.” She walked to her trenchcoat and pulled out a bottle of shimmering purple liquid.

“Shiiit, son! That shit will fuck you up!” Missy shouted, sounding very much like Jenny Slate. She leaned closer to River, waiting for her glass.

“Verquarian Sluice Wine!” exclaimed the Doctor, “I haven’t had that since…”

“Since that night on Darillium?” River asked with a small smile.

The Doctor blushed, actually blushed!

“Oh! Ryan!” the Doctor said turning to Yaz, “We could talk about Ryan!”

Yaz’s turn to blush, “Let’s drink that Sluice Wine!” Yaz said, desperately trying to change the subject.

There was a loud explosion outside of the TARDIS and a screeching voice, “EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! THE DOCTOR MUST COME OUT AND FACE HER DOOM!”

The Doctor groaned, “Oh no!” Got up, stomped to the front door and stuck her head out shouting, “No boys allowed at Girls’ Day!” and slammed the door.

The Dalek lowered its eyestalk and guns and slowly, sadly rolled back to its spaceship, making plans to attack another day.

******

The ladies of Girls’ Day finished the bottle of Verquarian Sluice Wine quickly. River produced another. They drank it and ate far too many snacks as they watched “Forget Paris” and “Sleepless in Seattle”. River pulled out a third bottle which they also drank. And a fourth which they had almost finished before they all passed out. The Doctor had her head on Yaz’s lap and her feet across River’s lap. River had her head on the back of the couch. Yaz had her head on Seb on the arm of the couch. Missy was facedown, bottom up like a toddler, snoring on a pillow in the middle of the room.

Graham and Ryan moved quietly and did their best not to wake them as they made their way to their respective rooms late that evening.

THE END


End file.
